Reunion
by shieldmaidenofmithrilhall
Summary: Five year Hogwarts reunion, Malfoy is bored, Hermione's mind starts to betray her. And after all, its one night. They'll never see eachother again. postHogwarts, DMHG.
1. The Reunion

**A/n: Hey, its my first Dramione fic (or DMHG, whatever you want to call it). Tell me if you want more. And though I don't want to encourage insane flamers, I guess I probably couldn't stop you anyway. But I had alot of fun writing this, so tell me what you think. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one, no matter how much I wish to. **

**Reunion**

Draco Malfoy swaggered into the Great Hall, his specially ordered green and silver dress robes shimmering in the starlight of the magical ceiling. He didn't mean to, but couldn't resist the sharp intake of breath as he looked around. Five years was a very long time.

He hadn't been in the room for more that three seconds before his best friend Blaise appeared beside him.

"What took you so long? I've been here fifteen minutes already."

Draco smirked. "You, Zambini, are always early. I prefer being fashionably late." He surveyed the crowd with a bored look. "Everyone's here. Why did I let you drag me to this anyway?"

"Because: A) you needed to see Snape about a job recommendation-" Blaise then rolled his eyes as Draco subsequently muttered, "Malfoys don't need recommendations."

"-And B) you wanted to make the Golden Trio's life hell for a night."

Malfoy smiled. _That was right. Ruin Potty's time._ Still, he didn't quite believe it as he looked around. It was good to be back. He had really missed Hogwarts.

"Forget Snape," he said allowed. "I told you, a recommendation is not necessary for a Malfoy. Lets skip to C."

Blaise nodded. Partners in crime, together again. "In that case, I believe I saw two of the three of them over where the Griffindor table usually is."

Malfoy looked to his left, and did indeed see Harry and Ron. "Capital," he sneered. "Tonight might have some entertainment after all."

Harry and Ron were standing together talking under the Griffindor banner, waiting for Hermione. It wasn't like her to be late, and they didn't see anyone from their house they wanted to talk to yet. Their backs were to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw banners, which was probably why they never saw the platinum blonde approaching.

"My, my, if it isn't Weasel and the Boy-Who-Should've-Taken-A-Hint."

Glaring, they turned around. "Ferret, Zambini," acknowledged Ron. "You know I still scan the newspapers for your names everyday?"

"Oh? Looking for a job, Weasel? In the servant field? I'd be glad to oblige." smirked Malfoy.

"I've been checking the obituaries. Up till now, I've been disappointed, but there's always hope."

Harry smiled at Ron's sentiment, but wished he could be a bit wittier in the wording. Like Hermione, but then, no one could dish insults as well as Hermione.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said. "I don't want a fight tonight." His expression changed as he saw an approaching figure behind Malfoy. "Mione! Where were you?"

"Harry! Ron!" She shoved through the Slytherins, spilling cider on Malfoy and apparently not noticing either one. After giving her best friends a long hug, she answered, "I was catching up with Parvati and Lavender. We still exchange letters, but we haven't seen each other since last year."

"You've seen them since school ended?" asked Harry.

"Of course! We were roommates. We keep in touch. Don't you ever talk to Dean?" Harry and Ron looked embarrassed. "Well, since the Ginny thing, I can understand, but what about Seamus? Please tell me you've spoken to Neville," she begged.

"Um, yes?" Ron began. "I saw him on the street a while back."

"Ron, I was there," said Harry.

"See, Mione, Harry was there too! So we've kept in touch."

"No, Ron. That was the day before graduation."

"Oh." His ears glowed. "Wh-Who do you keep in touch with?"

"Not too many people. I've meant to write to more over the years, but… Parvati and Lavender, of course, and Ginny, and Luna, and I had to write to Colin Creevy, and Ernie McMillan and I have been writing back and forth for a long time, now, and Neville, Fred and George, Padma, you know, Parvati's sister, and…"

"Why isn't my name on your list, Granger?" drawled Draco, tired of being ignored. "After all, we were heads together."

"Malfoy and Zambini! How nice," she said, turning around. Draco was finally able to see the front of her dress, which was a midnight blue strapless design. She looked amazing.

And then, to his utter surprise, she hugged him.

"If you mess up my night, I shall disembowel you, Ferret," she whispered in his ear.

He smirked at Harry and Ron over her shoulder. "Alright, but why the hug?"

"Don't you remember?" she asked, releasing him. "At the end of last year?"

Oh right. He had asked her for a hug. _We made it through the year without killing each other, no matter how pleasing it would have been, and somehow aren't always fighting anymore, Granger. For us, that's amazing odds. Can I have a hug goodbye? _He recalled saying something incredibly stupid like that. To which she had smiled sweetly and turned him into a ferret.

"Yes, that bonding moment." He glanced down and saw the horrid brown stain on his new robes. "By the way, Mu-Granger, you spilled cider on me."

"So sorry, Malfoy. Why don't you get a dog to lick it off for you."

He glanced around. "Funny I don't see any here."

"Let me help you with that one. Pansy Parkinson is sitting over there," she said pointing.

He laughed. It was unsettling for her, but she hardly wavered. "She's so far away, though. You'd better do it yourself."

Her face was priceless. So was the way her arms jerked, each trying to punch him but stop themselves at the same time. Finally, she settled for throwing the rest of the cider on him.

_Damn it, Granger!_ Malfoy quickly cast a drying spell and was about to leave, when he spun back around and kissed her, winking.

He was gone just as soon as he had come, and had dodged her slap. _Damn it, Malfoy!_ she thought. _You're innards are in grave peril, my friend._


	2. Thoughts and conversations

**A/n: Hermione does not have MPD, but it was easier to portray a conversation with herself this way. And bear with me if you don't like this chapter, please. It's necessary. And probably completly cliche  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Draco glided away from Hermione, smirking broadly. On second thought, he created quill and parchment for himself and quickly wrote _I hope I haven't ruined your evening_. He folded up the note into the shape of a butterfly and blew it to her.

"What was that for?" asked Blaise.

"Self-protection."

"From a mudblood?"

"Hey, you didn't live with her for a year," snarled Draco.

"Sorry if I'm not as smart as your highness."

The blonde boy shook his icy looks. "Not everyone can be perfect, Zambini."

"Why have I had more girlfriends, then, oh perfect one?" asked the darker boy, raising an eyebrow.

"Why have I had more one-night stands?"

"Commitment-phobe."

"Sensitive."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Draco shrugged. "Malfoys never commit."

A light flickered on in Blaise's black eyes. "Is that why you never dated Pansy?"

"I never dated Pansy because she was a whore."

"I didn't know you cared."

"I don't. But if they're so easy to get, I could at least get an attractive one."

"Like Mudblood?"

Draco glared at his friend. "Why would you say that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Only…the hug? What did you do five years ago?" Blaise asked, smirking. It's not like Slytherins had a broad choice of facial expressions.

"None of your business, Zambini," growled Draco.

"Sorry. I'll just leave you alone for a minute, then," said Blaise, who was smart enough to know when to leave.

Draco smirked (again) at his receding body. He still had power. And it was sweet.

He strolled over to the Slytherin area again to see Pansy sitting with Goyle. Well, with as in on.

"Hello, Draco!" she cried. "Are you still single?"

He nodded, rolling his eyes at the question. And then he realized that he had just admitted he was available for Pansy. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping she wouldn't notice…

"I'm not."

…and woke up to a brand new day. No wonder Pansy had stopped calling him consistently.

"That's great!" he said, a little too enthusiastically. "Is Goyle the lucky man?"

His ex-crony nodded sheepishly. "We would've invited you to the wedding, but…" His look said it all.

"Look, Draco!" said Pansy, pulling out a picture from the folds of her very tight robes. "Her name is Penelope." Draco snorted, betting Goyle couldn't even spell it. "She's two now, and an absolute angel." _Poor Penelope,_ he thought. _She looks just like her parents_.

At this point, Draco felt it necessary to excuse himself to go outside and laugh.

- - -

Hermione was furious. She clenched his note in her hand and drew satisfaction from the fact that it continually crumpled smaller and smaller.

"Want us to get him, Mione?" asked Ron, ever the angry one.

She smiled at her friends. "You could, but I want to be above him. Look, I'm going to go outside for a while. It'll help."

"If you're sure, Hermione…" said Harry, looking concerned.

"Yes, thanks Harry," she said, and quickly turned to vacate the premises.

Hermione slipped out of the large wooden doors that marked the entrance to Hogwarts and wandered over to the lake. As she lay down on the soft grass and trailed her fingers in the cold black water, the thoughts she had been repressing arose.

_Why did he kiss me? _She asked herself. _After all I am a mudblood. And why does he have to be here? Why does he have to be alive?_

**He's better than Viktor. And Viktor was the best kisser you've dated,** said the treacherous part of her mind. **You know that was your first thought.**

_I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about,_ sniffed the part of her that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were friends with.

**And that was only a peck. Just wait until he gives you a REAL kiss.**

Hermione sighed dreamily. _Yes. Wait – WHAT? Oh Merlin, Hermione, get a **grip** on yourself._ To the rest of her thoughts she said, _There will be no more from you tonight, thank you._

She began to get up and resolved to have a good time.

**Freud said it was bad to repress thoughts and emotions. They'll come out in different ways.**

To this, she said nothing. Then a miserable thought rose from the abyss. **You wanted this to happen when you were at school. So enjoy it now.**

"Sod off!" she yelled, and jerked the door open, only to be greeted with a laugh that she had never heard before. It sounded like how Malfoy's laugh would sound if he ever did anything but snicker.

However, as she approached, the noise ended abruptly – which was all the confirmation she needed – and the man who had been the Slytherin Prince turned around, looking the same as he always had.

**Not the same, Hermione, sexi-**_older. He looks older._

"Having fun looking, Granger?" he drawled, smirking.

She blushed. "I wasn't. I was just hoping I'd caught the Slytherin Prince chuckling to himself."

"Oh, so you were stalking me," he said. "Well, at least it makes sense now. Come back for another kiss?"

"Are you kidding?"

He gestured behind her. "There's a closet."

"No, I'm not going to snog you, Malfoy." _Why is he saying this?_ Hermione screamed inside. _This isn't the Ferret I know. Go back to being a ferret! Of course I want to snog him, but I'm not that easy. I did not just think that. I did not just think that._

"Why Granger?" '_Am I saying this?'_ he thought to himself. _'Why? Then, what the hell? I'll never see her again. Father will never know.'_

"I'm not like that," Hermione whispered.

"You want to, though. Hell, I want to, though I haven't quite worked out why yet. It will be one time. We'll _never see each other again."_

"But…" she was running out of arguments. "It's wrong to act on lust."

Draco looked up for lightening bolts. "I'm not dead yet," he said, smirking. "Weasley kindly informed me."

He was getting closer. "Sometimes I wish you were."

"I know you do," he said, running a hand over her cheek. "But I don't think now is one of those times." And then his lips were on hers. Hermione hesitated for a minute, and then took a hand off his neck and blindly reached for the door to the broom closet. Getting her drift, Draco obediently followed, pulling the door closed behind him.


	3. Aftermath

**A/n: Somepeople thought it was over. Ha, are you wrong. hehehehe. You're all stuck with me for a while longer.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one **

A while later, Hermione exited the broom closet and smoothed her hair down. She pulled out a compact mirror and applied gloss to her swollen lips, trying to disguise what she had been doing since she reentered Hogwarts, because Hermione Granger did not do things like she had just done. Hermione Granger did not make out in broom closets, and she certainly never let Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, seduce her.

**I guess she does now**, thought the little delinquent herself.

She walked back into the Great Hall and found Harry and Ron, realizing that she needed to talk to someone. If she sat still, she felt regrets rising.

"Where were you, Mi?" asked Harry. "You've been gone for a long time."

"Nowhere, really," she said, groaning. "I need a drink." She stalked over to the bar, grabbed a butterbeer, and downed it. "That feels so much better."

"Is anything wrong?" asked Ron.

"No. I'm spiffing," she saw Malfoy walk in the door and a pained look flitted across her expression. "Want to dance."

"Why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because I'm secretly in love with you. Come on, Ron. Its one dance. We're friends. It won't kill you."

Ron was a bad choice of partner because he never spoke. He preferred concentrating on the steps and speaking with his body. He was a good dancer, but it left Hermione with too much time to think.

_I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have done that._

**Live a little. It was only a snog.**

_With Malfoy. My worst enemy. He probably recorded it for blackmail._

**No one will ever know and you'll never see him again. Why would he black mail you? Look, you'll never have to think about it. So relax, have a good time. Do it aga-**

_No._

**Just kidding.**

_No you weren't._

**No I wasn't.**

There was a long pause while Hermione thought_ Not that he was a bad kisser. Quite the contrary, as a matter of fact._

Her other subconscious just grinned.

_I did not just say that. I'm never going to see him again. I'm never going to see him again. I'm never going to see him again._

**You so want too.**

_Oh, you read my mind_, she said sarcastically.

**I am you mind.**

_Dammit._

- -

Draco was thinking also thinking about his most recent snogging partner, but was certainly not trying as hard to forget about her.

"Professor Snape?" _Where's Hermione?_ he thought. _She is bloody fantastic._

"Yes Draco?"

"I need you to write a job recommendation for me."

Snape looked disapprovingly at him. "I'm must admit my surprise that a man of your name needs a recommendation."

"Not everyone is impressed with the name Malfoy, sir," he said as he absentmindedly let his eyes follow Hermione around the room as she danced with Ron. "Besides, it's only a formality, I've practically been guaranteed the position."

_Man is she good. I shouldn't be thinking this. I do not like her. She's beautiful. No. She's hot, not beautiful. Beautiful means you're attatched, hot means you appreciate your body. I do not like her. I swear.  
_

**You mean you shouldn't like her, but you kind of do.**

_Yes, that must be it._

**I knew it.**

_SARCASAM! Merlin, you're crazy. Besides, I don't like her, but I love the way she kisses._

The other side of his mind conceded. **Seems fair enough. Same with everyone else you've dated.  
**

Draco realized that Snape was speaking to him. "I'm sorry, sir?"

"I asked where you were applying to, Draco."

"Oh," he said, tearing his thoughts away from his latest girl. "The TCRs. You know, the Bureau of Transfiguration and Charm Regulation."

"Policing?" sneered Snape, but Draco didn't hear him. He was listening to the shriek behind him. He turned, smirking, to see Hermione falling, with Weasley reaching for her, but obviously missing.

He caught her and righted her. "Have a nice trip, Granger?" he smirked before rounding on her friend. "Good Merlin Weasel, how did you ever maintain a position as keeper on the Griffindor team?" Draco turned back to Snape whistling "Weasley is our king." One thing made puzzled him, though, the look on Granger's face. _She looked like she'd licked too many pus pops. What's eating her? She's just snogged me, for Merlin's sake._

He smirked as he heard her curse as she walked away. _Just because she's an amazing snogger doesn't mean that anything that upsets her isn't amusing anymore._

_- - - _

"Ron! Did you hear that?" Hermione was storming off to find Harry. "Oh, shit!"

"What Mione?"

"Where he's going to work! And he'll be hired. Who wouldn't hire a man with a that last name?" She had been dancing behind Draco as he had revealed the sight of his future employment.

"What are you going on about?"

"Ron! Malfoy's applying for a job in the Bureau of Transfiguration and Charm Regulations."

"And?"

"The TCRS? Ron, that's where_ I_ work! Me! And I was never going to see him again." She said the last part quietly, and needless to say, it was the most frustrating statement of all. "That's not even the worst! I'm with out a partner, and shit! He'll probably become my new one. There weren't any other apps."

"Serves you bloody coppers right," muttered Ron.

"Excuse me?"

"You should've been an auror, Mione. Merlin knows you could've passed the exams. And then you could've arrested the Death Eater rather than working with him."

She considered this, and then said quietly, "I don't think he's a Death Eater, Ron. And besides, I love my job. But you never know, I might be studying for those auror exams soon. Oh Merlin, how could this happen? I was never going to see him again." She blushed as she saw Ron, having forgotten he was there. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything. I've been here the whole time. Mione, did… did Malfoy do something to you?"

She laughed at the look on his face. "No! Don't be dense, Ron! But he is Malfoy. Isn't that enough of a reason to not want to work with him?" **Besides, how do you know I wouldn't say know if he wanted to 'do something to me,'** said the gloaty side of her mind. **I still can't believe he chose to snog me of all people. I would do it again in a heartbeat.**

"Oh, shove it," she murmered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look, Ron, I need to go. It was a nice night." She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione had a horrid feeling that she was being watched, which she was (by guess who). So she went to the Three Broomsticks, bought a six-pack of firewhiskey to ward off the feeling, and apparated home.


	4. See Him Again

**a/n: sorry it's taken so long. I'm on break now, so hopefully chapters will come faster**

**Disclaimer: I own no one, Terry Pratchett owns Rincewind and the luggage. **

Chapter 4: See Him Again

Hermione woke up moaning in pain. She had a horrible hangover, and she couldn't seem to get Draco's smirk out of her head. He was constantly floating before her – _if I am thinking of him as Draco, I must be hallucinating. That's what this is, a dream. Just a dream. _She pinched herself. Hard.

**You're not dreaming, sweetheart. **She glared at herself in the mirror, and with a sigh, dressed and apparated to Diagon Alley.

After a quick run to Burger King, the only place to weather a hangover, Hermione was sitting at her desk in the quiet Bureau of Transfiguration and Charm Regulations. She was glad that it was quiet. It meant that no one was breaking the law.

While Aurors got all the glory of being dark wizard chasers, Hermione, her old partner Hannah Abbot, and the rest of the TCR got the "mundane" side of policing – robberies, patrols, and detective work. She couldn't be happier with her job – it took twice the brains and returned half the danger.

Hannah. Hermione smiled thinking about her ex-partner, a Hogwarts graduate who had recently left the Bureau to marry a wizard she had met on an assignment. Rincewind, a charming but incompetent Romanian wizard who reminded Hermione of Neville had hit it off with Hannah, but had taken so long in proposing that both witches had wondered if the proposal would ever come. Hermione had helped Hannah pack the week before, stuffing the luggage Rincewind had given his fiancée to the brim.

Hermione heard her boss' voice in the hall. "Let me introduce you to your partner…" The footsteps were nearing her door, and tired though she was, Hermione couldn't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when he realized exactly who he would be working with.

"Oh shi-Granger!" he exclaimed, his blonde hair falling into his gray eyes. Malfoy was dressed in a black suit with a light green tie, and if he hadn't been her worst enemy, Hermione decided that she wouldn't have minded working with him. But he was Malfoy, and therefore, she would take delight in vexing him.

She laughed at his look, knowing exactly what he was thinking, because she was thinking the same thing. _I was never going to see you again._

"Oh, so you know each other?" said Lucy happily, breaking the staring contest. "Hermione, you never said you knew any of the job candidates."

"I never knew he was a candidate," she muttered in the face of her grinning blonde boss. There was nothing that felt as bad as disappointing Lucy.

"We were heads together at Hogwarts," said Draco, causing her to quirk an eyebrow. "We were in different houses, of course, so we never really got to know each other. Recently, however, we've been making up for lost time." She glared ferociously, trying to wipe the smirk off his face. Unfortunately, it just doubled in intensity.

Lucy, of course, was oblivious. "So you're old friends then." She conveniently didn't hear Hermione's snort, and missed the instant Slytherin sneer that had graced Draco's face. "That's great. Well, Draco, I'm sure you'll fit in very well here, please both of you come to see me at 2:00 to discuss your future assignments."

They stared at each other for a solid minute. Draco was shocked that Hermione was a TCR agent. He thought she would have been an auror, like Wonderboy, Weasel, and Weaslette.

Suddenly her actions at the reunion made sense. "You knew!" he cried accusingly. "You bloody well knew, didn't you? That's why you were cussing all over the place."

"Unfortunately, yes, Ferret, but I tried hard to forget it."

He smirked. "I saw you down a butterbeer. I should've know Hermione Granger would never try something stronger. Next time, use firewhiskey. It's got more of a kick."

She groaned. "I know. I had six."

Draco sputtered. Was he that bad that Miss Perfect had to get horribly drunk to forget that she was working with him? Then he sneered. "I'm not that bad of a kisser, you know."

Hermione leapt up and drew her wand. "We aren't talking about that. Ever." She was inches away from him, staring up defiantly. Draco never could resist a challenge.

"Alright, Love," he said, and kissed her quickly. This seemed to be a repeating pattern. He swept away, catching the book that she hurled at his retreating form.

"Granger, you are too easy!" he called, before the door slammed behind him.

---------

Hermione snuck out of her office, trying not to disrupt her new partner who seemed to be engrossed in paperwork. _How does he have a mountain on his first day?_ Unfortunately the hesitation cost her her cover.

"Going somewhere, partner?" smirked Malfoy.

"Lunch, as a matter of fact."

He brightened up. "Can I join you? I'd do anything to get away from this paperwork."

"Actually, I'm already booked. Has Luce loaded you up already?"

"It's all the old reports of yours and Abbots'. She wants me to get in touch with your style, not like I need reminding," he smirked. "I must say, some of the reports are impressive."

She was surprised to find herself blushing. "Than-"

Hermione was interrupted by a loud crack as Ginny apparated. "Hey, Mi," she said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. See you, partner," she laughed.

A look of disgust was clearly displayed on his face. "You're dumping me for Weaselette? But we could have so much fun together, Hermione."

Ginny ignored the stab and chose to look curiously at her best friend. "If I'm intruding, we can do lunch another time…"

"That's quite alright, Virginia Weasley. If you excuse me, Malfoy, we were leaving." With that, Hermione apparated.

Ginny shrugged at Malfoy, but added, "We always have coffee at Jekyll's, but I need to go early today. I'd hate to leave Mione all by herself."

And without knowing he had said it, Draco answered, "I hope you won't have to."


End file.
